strdier by svetlana
by unicornsofdeath
Summary: Strdier meets a gril with a mysterious past and strange powers.


strdier by svetlana

Chapter 1: Taking the Hobbits to Isengard

Strdier was along the woods and then one day he found a girl unconcious and whaped in spider webs and then some giant spiders came and then Strdier killed the spiders and stabbed them like a shish kebob and then the spiders said "no" and then they died in an explotion of spiderness and then Strdier frees the grill and then she opened her eyes, she was wearing a beatifil pink dress and she had shining blong hair and sparkling iridescent blue eyes and all around her shining sparkles with light.

and then Srtider said "what is your name" and then she said "my name is Svtelana" and then Strdier said "hello Svetlana my name is Strdier" and then Strdier said "what are uou doing here" and then Svetlana said "i dont remember anything before i was kidnaped and whaped in spider webs by the spiders. i tride to kill them but... ... ... i was cursed so i lost my memory and my powers" and than she faintid but Strdier cogt her and then Svetlana and Strdier went onto the horse and horseride back to the castle where Strdier lived

Few hours later

Strdier gets up and then went into Svetlanas room and then Strdier said "good moring" and then Svetlana said "also good moringn" and then Svetlana looked out the window Mean While Gandalf and Legolas and Boromir was horserideing towanrds where Strdier lived. then Strdier said "hows you"and then Legolas said "long time seen" and then Boromir said "who is she shes so pretty" and then Strdier said "this is Svetlana. she is the princess" and then Gandalf said "anyway we came to tell you there is a new evil that must be distoryed. there is an army of evil spiders and orcs takeing over the universe" and then Svetlana gasped and then Strdier said "i found Svetlana in the dark milkwood forest she was captive of spiders" and then Gandalf said "she could be the lost princess" and then Strdier said "the lost princess?" and then Gandalf said "there was use to be a grate kingdom it was known as the soviet onion. but it was where is now Mondor" and then Svetlana memory suddenly came back and then she said "yes im the princess of the soviet onion"

Mean While the dark lard was at Mondor and was planning to take the hobbits to isengard and some orcs came and then the dark lord said "take the hobbits to isengard" and then The Boss of the orcs said "yes we can" mean while Svetlana was in her room a sleep and suddenly she felt strangely cold creeping as if the shadows were closing in the room, she could sense some thing but she did not yet know what it was, it was like a dream she could not know what is real or isnt but she had the strange premonition she should find Strdier and also avoid any bratwurst pineapples because they will inevitably explode

Few hours later

the orcs climed thru the window of the hobbits room where Frodo and Sam and Mary and Pippen were sleping. the gards were keeping an eye on the rooms, mean while the orcs grabed the hobbits and the gards went into the room and saw lots of orcs and then Strdier came and said "where are the hobbits" and then the gard said "some orcs take them" and then Strdier tells Svetlana he have to go save the hobbits and then Svetlana said "no I will also come, I know their planning something and also I can fight" and then Strdier said "ok" Mean While the orcs were taking the hobbits to isengard

Few hours later

Strdier and Svetlana and Legolas was horserideing to where the orcs were until they lose sigt of them and then only Legolas see them and then he said "THERE TAKEING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!11111" MEAN WHILE the hobbits were at isengard and the orcs beet them for informashun and then the dark lord came out of the darkness and said "where is the precious" and then Sam said "what precious" and then the dark lord said "the one ring!111 we knows you has it!1111" and then Frodo said "we don't have it" and then the dark lord said "LIES!111111111" and then he said to the orcs "also beet them some more and also do whatever you want with them exept kill them' I will distry them my self once I have the ring"

they got to isengard and then The Boss of the orcs came and sees Svetlana and said "no it cant be... the dark lord will know of this" and then Svetlana said "Strdier you and Legolas go find the hobbts I will figth The Boss of the orcs" and then Strdier said "I will come back I promise"

then the fright began

some more orcs came and there were thousands of them and they had no chance of defeating them all and them Strdier said "I wish Gandalf and Boromir was here" and then they appeared out of nowhere and then Gandalf said "some wished us here" and then they started to kill the orcs but they were still hopeless outnumbered

Svetlana drew her sword and swung at The Boss of the orcs, that blocked the attack and sudedenly, Svetlana was overcame with the impulse to painfully distroy The Boss of the orcs and then her sword was illuminated with a strange blood red glow and the shadows around her moved like ghosts whaping around The Boss of the orcs and then The Boss of the orcs said "no" and then Svetlana plunged her sword through The Boss of the orcs releasing a shockwave of red lightning that killed the rest of the orcs and then a whale was suddenly called into existence far above them and crashed upon the remains of The Boss of the orcs

the others found the hobbits but it was too late they had already been transformed into knitted dolls and they had also been posioned and they were dieing and throing up yarn. then Strdier said "why they do this to them" and then an orc said "they were not suppose to kidnap the hobbitses this was the plan for they take the princess" and then Strdier killed the orc and said "when I was her age they did the same thing to me" and then Gandalf said "I can undo the spell and return them to normal later but first we have to escape"

Few hours later

on the way back to rivendell Svetlana fainted and then Strdier took of his cape and put around her and she leaned against him as they horserided

Few days later

Svetlana was outside at night stareing at the beatifl trees and stars and plants. the moonlight shined illuminateing her long silvery dress and the light blond waves of her hair. then Strdier came and then Svetlana said "Strdier" and then Srtdier said "Svetlana... you look so beatufl" and than Svetlana's face blushed softly and then she said "why thank you" then she turned away forlornly and neither of them speak for a few minutes and then Svetlana said "Strdier their is some thing you half to know..." and then Strdier said "oh no what is it?!1111" and then Svetlana said"I have to destroy the dark lord...its my destiny. so if I die I wanted you to know...

...

...

...

"I love you" and then Strdier said "I love you too" and then they kissed and then Svetlana said "I am soo happy" and then they kissed again.

To Be Continued


End file.
